An important issue in the manufacture of integrated circuits is detecting and rejecting integrated circuit die replicated on a silicon wafer that exhibit values of a selected parameter, for example, quiescent current (Iddq), that differ significantly from a mean value of the parameter. Integrated circuit die having values of the selected parameter that differ from the mean value by more than a selected threshold are called statistical outliers. Statistical outliers may pass performance testing, however, they may be more subject to premature failure and thus reduce the average service life of a production lot. Accordingly, a need exists for a method of detecting the statistical outliers.